good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mer Tisaira
Mer Tisaira 'Appearance' *Hair: Dark, long, and wavy, with an ornate braid around it. *Skin: Slightly tanned and very 'freckly. *Eyes: A rich emerald green. *Facial Features: Thick brows, pointed, flattened nose, somewhat overlarge eyes. *Build: Around 6'0". Somewhat twiggy, with not much chest, but slightly large hips. *Clothing: Wears a sea-green dress, with an olive-green and silver cloak over it. Brown boots. *Jewelry: A silver-and-turquoise circlet around her head. A matching necklace is fastened around her neck. *Other: Blue, wing-shaped tattoos around her eyes, wings made out of seawater, like those of an angel. 'History Mer's life started out promising, if troubled. Born into a noble family, she had a chance at becoming a ruler one day. Her birth came with sorrow, however, as her mother was weakened by sickness, and died shortly after giving birth. Her father was swallowed by his grief, and gave her to his handmaid, Astennu, to raise. She was a tenacious, ambitious child, and it finally paid off. When she turned sixteen, she was given a principality. There, she grew into a leader, who, while most certainly not perfect, attempted to govern with justice and understanding. But sadly, this did not last, for one day, she made a treaty that brought her land to the ground. To this day, she cannot name who she made the pact with: Every time she tries to think of it, she finds he has been erased from her memory. She arrived in the forums a broken young woman, and is currently looking for her chance to find peace, be it vengeance, assisting a side, or perhaps death. 'Personality' In the past, Mer was a clever, kindhearted young lady, with a passion for history and improving the lives of those who lived in the slums. However, her kindness could also be her downfall. Her compassion often led to her blaming herself for every situation. Some say her heart was like a lotus flower: A rare thing that was beautiful, but easy to crush. And crushed it was. After her land met its fate, she now doesn't care whether she lives or dies. She's become lethargic, and given into her paranoia. She hears voices on the wind, taunting her. She seems to be holding onto her sanity with one hand. Only time will tell whether or not her grip will slip. 'Powers' She is a water elemental, as all her principality was, but she has it to a more extreme extent. She can produce wings of water from her back. When heavily emotional, she can cause it to rain, and could likely use it in combat, if she was up to it. Perhaps her more unexpected power is what she calls "soulwalking," an ability to separate her soul from her body and use it to speak or fight. This comes in handy, especially in a situation where she's trapped, incapacitated, or at risk of being captured. She can also use it to send messages or spy. 'Relationships' *Elodie : Being "sisters," they're close, but tend to fight. Elodie believes Mer takes herself too seriously, and needs to lighten up and get out more, where Mer believes Elodie needs to take more responsibility. *Saffron Moon: Saffron is her youngest "sister," and Mer acts as a surrogate mother to her. Saffron is occasionally frustrated with Mer for keeping her away from the front lines, and Mer fears for Saffron's safety. *Bellissima de Amanita: She's the second oldest, and Mer's "lieutenant". Their relationship has been strained as of late, due to being on opposing sides of the war, but they still retain a strong bond. As Mer puts it, regarding all of her sisters, "We would take arrows for each other." *Karina: Mer holds a high respect for her. *Hootsie: Mer respects her as well, and wants to prove herself to the Light Side leader. *Sunset: Sunset was the first person outside of her sisters to encounter Mer, and invited her to join the Light Side. They've been friends since, and take missions together. *Nix Noctis: Despite being on opposite sides, they seem to be forming a friendship, due to their shared beliefs that blood is thicker than water (sometimes, family's more important than sides, on occasion). A slight romance may also be budding. *Perodi: Mer does not fear this dark sider. Rather, she feels only pity and disdain that she would waste her life only feeling happiness from torturing others. 'Trivia' *Her powers were inspired by Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe. *Her principality was known as Ikaarya. Her world was known as Nitirey. *Her tattoos symbolize remembrance and sacrifice, fitting for her character. *She once had a pet hippocampus (that may become her familiar). *She is potentially the last of her race (the Sikainet). *She is 24 years old. *The "e" in her name is pronounced with an accent, sounding like "mehr", or "mair". *She speaks in a Themysciran accent. Gallery Category:Females Category:Forumers Category:Alive Category:Light Side Category:Characters